Missing
by sassybutt32
Summary: Spinelli moved away in the fifth grade. Now, 5 years later, she's back, with a secret that could cost her family their lives. The only way to pretect her life and her family's is to get her friends help. The question is, will they want to help her? R
1. Welcome Back

**Yay! My very first story! This is about the very cute children's show "Recess" It takes place when they are sixteen and it switch's from Spinelli's POV 2 TJ's POV! I want this to be a romacne but also a family drama. idk which it is yet, tho! XD lol anyway, please R&R and tell ppl about this story so more ppl know about it! lol jk jk . . . maybe! XD anyway, y the hell r u still reading this???!?!?? START READING THE STORY PLEASE!!!**

Missing

Chapter One - Welcome back 

_Spinelli's POV_

I walked into the kitchen. It was empty, duh! We had just moved in and I was helping my mom, Flo, and step-dad, Evan, out with the unpacking. Even though I should have been in school since it was a Tuesday, Evan told me to stay home, and I had to listen to him if I expected him to stay away from Pete and Emily.

You might be wondering who Pete and Emily were. They were my little twin brother and sister. They were born after my dad died. It was weird when it happened. Mom and dad told me about two years after we moved away that they were pregnant with twins.

I was happy, believe me. After Joey and Vito left from the Army, it was really lonely so having two new kids in the house would be much better. But, about a month before the twins were born, my dad got into a car crash and died on the scene. My mom was devastated, and my brothers got leave from the Army to come to the funeral.

My mother had to go back to work after the twins were born and after Joey and Vito left to go back to Iraq. I had to go back to school, so me staying home was out. So, my mother hired a nanny. The nanny was Even. He said he love kids and was very responsible. My mother and I believed him, and we gave him room and board (since we couldn't use our money on paying him because we needed to take care of the twins and twins are expensive!)

After about two months of him living with us and taking care of the twins, he started to go after my mom. I didn't think he would, but how wrong was I.

A month later my mom started dating him. I couldn't believe she was! It was only four months after dad died and she was getting jiggy with some random nanny dude! I mean, what guy is a nanny anyway?! (**A/N: sorry to anyone out there who knows a guy nanny or is a guy nanny!) **

After about six months he and my mom got married. It was weird. It felt like it was only yesterday when I was grieving at my father's funeral and just six months later I was standing in a purple frilly dress as my mothers maid of honor. Maid of _horror_, if you ask me. Joey and Vito couldn't get leave for the wedding though. If you ask me, they were lucky. They didn't have to stand there and watch mom suck face with our new step-dad. Only six months after our dad's death for crying out loud!

It was then that I really wished my old friends were there with me. I missed them to death. In the middle of fifth grade my parents got a new job offer they couldn't turn down. I said goodbye to them all and we moved to Miami, Florida. We tried staying in touch, but we drifted apart and soon I'd start making up reason's I shouldn't call them. Like, _I needed to get to school early_, or _I got to go walk the dog _which was weird 'cause we didn't have a dog. Soon, I lost all their phone numbers for good and forgot them entirely. It was sad, I couldn't even go see them, we were that far away from each other.

It was about two months into their marriage when my mother and I saw the real Evan.

My mother was talking with our mail man, asking if we had any mail from Joey or Vito. Evan saw her talking with him and when she came back in, he got all paranoid. He kept asking what she was dong talking to another man, asking if she really loved him and a bunch of other stuff.

My mother told me to go take the twins into the nursery for their nap. I did and they continued to talk about the mail man problem. When I walked back out I saw Evan slap my mother and push her on to the floor.

I ran out to him, and started to hit his back, shouting "How dare you hit my mom, you son of a b-!" he grabbed my arm before I could finish and threw me against the banister. My mom tried to stand and he pushed me into her, causing us both to fall back to the floor.

I can still remember the words he uttered that made my mother stay with him all these years. _"Remember this, I'm the only man for you Flo. We will be together forever and if I ever see you with another man, you won't get hurt, but _she_ will!" _He pointed to me. _"And if you ever tell anyone about this, especially the police, I will kill not only you and little Ashley here, but Pete and Emily as well." _

That's what scared me the most. My father was so looking forward to having another baby in the house, ecstatic of the thought of twins. I couldn't have them die because of this. They were the last of the family. The last thing of my father. And, besides, he never laid a hand on them. He only ever hurt me or my mom.

I tried fighting him at first, running away with the twins, thinking I could save them, but Evan always found me.

I soon started to only talk to the twins and my mother. Sometimes Evan if he told me to talk to him. I ignored all my new friends I made at my new school, and soon they stopped caring all together and we were never friends again.

I lost my tough girl rep at my new school and became quiet girl. Sometimes teacher would pull me aside and ask if everything was alright at home. I would always think to tell them. Maybe they could help! But, I brushed off that thought every time and told them I was fine and nothing was wrong.

That was when I was thirteen. Now, I'm sixteen and we moved again. Evan said he wanted change and wanted to move away. It was weird when he asked where I wanted to go. I didn't know what to say. I thought. What was the place I wanted to go to the most in the world?

"Ohio. Back where I came from." I told him. He nodded and said it was a great idea. We packed up the house and, wouldn't you know it? The house I use to live in, the one I moved out of five years ago, was put for sale. Evan didn't even know my mom and I use to live in that house.

He bought it and we moved back. I still haven't seen any of my old friends. And, I didn't know if they even wanted to be my friends again. After all, we lost touch because I didn't want to talk with them and hang with my "new friends" who didn't even stick around when something was wrong. I bet if I was still in my old town and with my old friends, they would stick around and help me no matter what.

I heard Pete shout that Emily hit him and I walked into the living room to break up the sibling fight.

Evan walked in, "Dammit, shut those two up, will you Ash?!" He said as he grabbed another box to put in the study. I shot him a look once he turned away and started to tickle Pete so he would stop his puppy god tears.

Mom walked in, "Oh, what's the matter, baby?" She knelt down to be eye level with him. "Emily hit him, but he's better now. Don't worry about it mom." I assured her. She smiled at me, a little sadly like. "Oh, thank you so much, Ashley. You have really become more responsible over the years. A lot more lady-like too." a hit of laughter in her voice as she walked back into the other room.

I guess she was right. I did mature over the years. I mean, what girl didn't mature? But, I certainly did change. I stopped wearing my hair in pig-tails after the move. Instead, I went with a bunch of different looks. I started wearing my hair down, letting my raven locks flow over my shoulders. The difference in this simple style, was that half of my hair was down, while the other half was either up in a high ponytail or in two high pigtails. (so, I guess I didn't get rid of the pigtail look after all, huh?)

I stopped wearing my ski cap since I was trying new hairstyles. I turned in my red dress, jacket for jeans and t-shirts. Mostly, ripped jeans and black t-shirts with skulls or smeared roses on them. Since it was against school rules to wear ripped jeans without something under them, I stuck with my striped tights. I got rid of my boots too, now wearing sneakers or flats.

Because of me losing my though rep at my new school, and gaining the quiet girl rep, I got a new personality. I started taking care of the twins a lot while Evan got a new job at the bank and my mother stayed a lawyer. **( A/N: sorry but I didn't want to say she was a spy (referring to the episode "Parents Night") so I thought I'd make her mother a lawyer, just for some irony. XD)**

I walked them into the nursery down the hall and took some toys out of the box for them to play with.

"Stay in here guys. I'm going to unpack my room. If you need anything, come tell me or mom." I told them as I walked to the door. They nodded, and I walked out, a smile on there faces.

I walked to the stairs and up to my old and now current bedroom. My bed was next to the window, my desk on the other side of the window and my dresser on the wall my door was on. A bunch of boxes were scattered around the room and I closed and locked my door as I walked over to open my window for some air.

I opened it and looked out. I heard laughter and the sound of a basketball. I looked at my cell phone clock and it said 3:57 PM.

Why wouldn't kids be home by now? I stuck my head out and looked up and down the street. I looked to my right and, three doors down, I saw some teenagers in someone's driveway, playing a game of basketball.

I looked closely at the group. There were about four guys and three girls, all laughing and playing basketball. I realized who's house they were at. Three doors down . . .

My best friend, TJ Detweiler, lived three doors down from me! And, one of the boys playing was wearing a red baseball cap that was on his head backwards, the same way TJ wore his hat and the hat was the same color too! That was TJ and the old gang! But, who were the other two girls that were playing with them?

I was too entranced at the thought of them all still being friends that I didn't even notice TJ's gaze drifted off trying to get the ball away from, what seemed to be, Gus and was now looking at me.

I blushed slightly and our eyes met. I saw an auburn haired girl call TJ and he looked away. I quickly ducked my head in and closed the window.

I heard a knock at my door and I quickly walked over to answer it. Emily was standing there, "Spinelli, my toy broke. Fix it!" she whined, holding out a old wooden train. I smiled at her and took the train out of her hands, "I'll see what I can do." I said, walking over to my art box and taking out some glue.

_TJ's POV_

Vince, Mikey, Gus, Gretchen, Cornchip girl (AKA, Theresa or Chipy) and Annie came over today for a friendly game of basketball. It kind of threw me off. I had to get my science homework done, since I was already failing as it was, and I was stressed out because the fifth family to move into my childhood best friend's house moved out the other day and now a new family, family number six, were moving in.

But, once they said it would be a quick game and it would help get my mind off things, I said "What the hell" and joined them outside for the game.

Me, Vince and Mikey were one team, and Gus, Gretchen and Annie were another, while Chipy kept score.

We were almost done with the game, us with twenty and the others with nineteen, when I looked up suddenly at Spinelli's house. It wasn't weird for me to do that. I always have my eyes wonder over to her house once in a while.

It's just, I missed Spinelli so much, I wanted to look over at her house and remember the good old days. I remember once, about a week before she moved, we were playing basketball but Spinelli wasn't with us. She was at home, packing.

I was about to get the ball away from Vince when I looked over at her house and saw Spinelli looking at me from her window and she smiled, waving. I smiled back and waved. She came out after that, and we started up a new game. Laughing and having fun. Ah, the good old days. How I miss it.

But, today, I expected to look up at her window and see nothing. Just a closed window. But, this time it was different. I saw someone. A girl. She had raven hair that was a few inches past her shoulders and on the top of her head were two pigtails. She had slightly pale skin and she was in a blue hoodie. I kept my gaze on her. It was like the whole world stopped and it was just us.

I snapped out of it when Gretchen called me, "TJ! Hey, get your head in the game!" I looked over at her. "Dude, we lost! Why didn't you steal the ball from Gus!?" Vince asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

I blinked, "Oh, um, I got distracted, that's all." I looked over at Spinelli's window. But, sadly, the girl was gone. Was she even there to begin with?

"Hey, guys, do you every think about Spinelli?" I asked suddenly. They stopped their friendly chat and looked at me like I had four heads, "Spinelli?" Annie questions.

"An old friend," Mikey told her quickly. "TJ, why would you ask a question like that all of a something?" Vince asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. Just wondering. You know what, never mind you guys. Let's go inside and get a drink. I'm in dyer need of some soda!" I smiled.

They nodded and headed for my front door. I looked back at Spinelli's house one last time before going inside. I saw a man walk out of the house to the moving truck and then a little boy walking out behind him, and up to a woman who was walking out of the truck with a box.

Their was no way that was Spinelli and her family. That man didn't look a thing like Bob Spinelli and I remember once in the third grade when Spinelli told me her parents planed on never having more children after her. I sighed and walked into my house and shut the door behind me.

_To be continued . . ._

**Yay! Chapy 1 done! I hope u guys enjoyed it and i hope u review! I know, i know, i didnt explain what most of them looked like. But, i promise, i'll tell you what they look like in the next chapy, that is, if i get a few reviews so I no that someone is wanting to read this. PLEASE READ THIS!!!!! lol anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and remember R&R!!!**

**~~~Taylor**


	2. School Meeting

**YAY! Chapter two is up! I'm really happy its up too! I told some of my friends about my story and a few have already read it! I'm so happy! in this chapy you get to know what Vince looks like, TJ ( a little) and Mikey and Annie. Just in case you're wondering, Annie is a new friends to some, some a girlfriend. Can u guess who?? Don't worry. I'll make sure in the next chapy i tell you about Annie and any other OC charactor! ^-^anyway, please R&R and enjoy this chapter! **

**I DO NOT OWN RECESS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTORS! i ONLY OWN PETE, EMILY, ANNIE AND EVAN (sadly) PAUL AND JOE ARE THE ONES WHO OWN THIS GREAT SHOW "RECESS"! i DO NOT! **

Chapter Two - School Meeting 

_Spinelli's POV_

I woke up the next morning, dreading the school day ahead. Last night, Evan laid down the rules for school days. I would have to get the twins up in the mornings since my mother had to be at the law firm at seven and Evan had to be at the bank by seven thirty. I had to wake up at seven every morning, get the twins up while my mom and Evan got ready for work, then say goodbye to mom and Evan as they left for work.

I didn't really listen to the rules though. I woke up fifteen minutes after seven, took a quick shower (only about five minutes or less), got dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans with writing all over it from when I was bored in school and wrote down random notes for myself. Like, _School sucks _or _I hug-a-bees, _one of my favorites quotes from one of my favorite shows, _Family Guy. _**(A/N: couldn't help myself! I had to put that! XD)**

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I took out three bowls and a box of Cocoa krispies my mom bought yesterday when she and Evan went out to get dinner. I walked down the hall and went into the nursery. I opened the window and pulled out some clothes for the twins. A white shirt and jean pants with sneakers for Pete and Emily's favorite pink butterfly t-shirt and a dark pink skirt with Barbie sneakers. It kind of grossed me out that my own little sister liked Barbie stuff and girly stuff, but she was my little sister and I was happy as long as she was happy.

I woke them up. The first time, they just moaned and said to go away, the second time they said they could get up on their own, and the third was the last time because I walked back in the room with a water bottle and poured some water on each of them, causing them both to sit bolt up and start screaming at me.

It was funny picking on three-year-olds. You always knew their reactions and sometimes you couldn't understand what they were saying because they were three and still learning. I helped them out of bed, and helped them dress. I brushed Pete's black hair so it was messy, but not too messy so it looked like you brushed it, but also looks like you messed it up completely two seconds afterwards. I pulled Emily's light brown hair into a ponytail and they dressed themselves. Another funny thing to watch. Pete had trouble getting his head through the collar, and Emily couldn't tie she shoes.

Finally, I gave in and helped them. First, I tied Emily's shoes, then I helped Pete with his shirt and anything else he was having trouble on.

We walked into the kitchen, I sat them down in their booster seats and poured milk into their bowls. I joined them after I looked at the address to their new daycare. It was already 7:48 AM and my school started at 8:30 AM. I packed them a lunch and stuffed the baby bags with a spear set of clothes, some small toys and emergency numbers just in case something happened.

We left at five minutes until eight, and we started up the street. We passed TJ's house, and I glanced at it quickly. It looked the same as always. I glanced up at TJ's window but saw nothing. Was he already at school? Or was he still asleep? Maybe he was downstairs eating breakfast with his family?

Family. I wish I could say that. I wish I was still in a family. But, I wasn't. I couldn't think of us as a family. My dad was gone, my brothers were gone and who knows when they will come back, my mother was always near death when she would just so glance in the same direction another man was in, and I was scared for my little siblings lives. Could you call that a family? No.

We walked pass Third Street School to the daycare across the street. I checked them in and told the woman I would be back at 3:30 PM.

I walked out of the daycare and up the street to Seventh Street High. (Wow. Was all school's in this town named after a street?!) I looked around to see if anyone was there in the courtyard. Only a few people were standing around. None were the people I saw yesterday, so I knew the gang wasn't there yet. I made my way into the school to the front office.

_TJ's POV_

I hated getting up in the morning. Why couldn't school start at 2:57 PM then end at 3:15 PM? **(A/N: sorry, I so ripped that off from iCarly, but I couldn't help it! I just think it's something TJ would say!) **I got dressed: A gray _My Chemical Romance _t-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, my dark green jacket my mom was so nice enough to re-make so it fit my new physique and my trusty red baseball cap I've had since kindergarten.

Kindergarten. Man, that brought back some good memories. I remember the day I got my infamous hat style I was well known for was the same day Spinelli became my best friend.

_**Flashback**_

_It was eleven years ago. The first day of kindergarten and I was sitting in the sandbox, playing by myself. I was in jeans and a white t-shirt, with my red hat, only it was on frontward's, and shadowing my eyes. I looked up slightly and saw a girl in a pink dress and her raven hair in pigtails, holding a old rag doll, walk up to the new clique, The Ashley's. _

"_Can I play dolls too?" she asked them. _

_Ashley A. looked her up and down is pure disgust, "Like, as if! Get out of her you freak!" she hissed. _

_The girl stood there for a moment then walked to the other side of the courtyard, and sat down, facing the wall. I stood up and walked over to her. I stood behind her, "You know, you shouldn't listen to Ashley A. She is really mean. She only plays with other Ashley's anyway. You shouldn't cry over what she said."_

"_I ain't crying!" the girl shouted. Her voice was raspy and a little high pitched. I walked up next to her and sat down. _

"_I'm TJ. TJ Detweiler." I told her. She had a pout on her face, and was pulling out the hair on the rag doll. "Do you want to come play with me in the sand box?" I asked. She looked at me slightly. _

"_Like, friends?" she asked. I nodded, a smile on my face, "Yeah, friends. Even Best friends, if you want us to be." _

_She smiled. I noticed one of her teeth were missing. "Sure! I'm A-" She paused. "Just call me Spinelli!" She said. I smiled, "Good." _

_She stared at my hat once we were in the sand box, "You know, if you wear that hat front ways, then I can't see your face very well. Here, wear it like this," She took the hat off my head and placed it backwards on my head. She smiled again, "There! Much better!" _

_I felt my face turn hot slightly, but smiled with her, continuing building our sand castle._

**_End Flashback_**

I smiled at the memory. It felt like it was just yesterday and not eleven years ago.

"TJ! Get down here! Breakfast is ready!" my mother called from downstairs. I grabbed my backpack and science text book and ran downstairs. I walked past Becky's room on my way downstairs. I missed Becky a little. She got accepted to UCLA and she's been there for the past four years. She was suppose to be graduating this year and then she's going to go to the police academy. I never thought Becky of all people would be going to the police academy after collage.

I mean, she worked at Floppy Burger, was afraid of guns all together and she always seemed like the type to take a safe job, like teaching or daycare worker or something. But, two years ago she got hooked on cop shows like Law & Order and CSI, stuff like that, then she told us she wanted to help people in the world, and what better way then to become a police officer.

I walked down stairs and greeting my dad and mom. They were pushing late forties, but they still looked good for there ages.

"TJ, I wanted to talk to you about tonight." My dad said once I poured my bowl of cereal. "What about tonight?" I asked.

Mom and dad looked at me. "TJ, my company is having it's annually party tonight. Everyone brings there families and you told me last week you were free and would come." dad said.

"I did?" I asked. I must of spaced out when he asked me. I did that a lot lately.

"Yes, you did. TJ, come on. You have to come. I already told my work pals that my son was coming. They really want to meet you. Plus, we just got a new employee at the bank and I want to meet him and his family, and introduce him to mine." my dad protested.

I sighed. The only house in town that was for sale was Spinelli's, so I new that guy I saw yesterday was the new employee at dad's bank. "Fine, whatever." I mumbled as I took a bit of toast. "Good. I talked with him when he came in a few days ago to get settled in. He has some step children and one of them, I think, is your age."

My heart skipped a beat. Maybe that girl yesterday wasn't just my imagination! Maybe Spinelli really was back! "What is his name, dad?" I asked.

"Evan Parker." my dad told me. I felt my shoulders fall a little. Parker. "Did he say the name of his step children?" I asked. Dad shook his head. "Nope. Just said he married a widow who had some children. He never told me their last name. Why do you ask, son?"

I shook my head, "Just wondering," I said before I stood up and put my plate in the sink. "I'm gonna get to school, okay? Vince told me yesterday that he would pick me up today. Bye mom, bye dad." I called, grabbing my backpack and walking out the front door. "Bye TJ! Have a good day at school!" my mother called.

I saw Vince's car pull up just as I was stepping outside and I got in. I said hello to Mr. LaSalle, who was driving the car.

"Yo dad, when are you gonna let me drive?" Vince asked, once I had my seatbelt on and we started driving up the street. "When you get your license, not permit." Mr. LaSalle chuckled. I chuckled too, and Vince playfully hit my arm, "Shut up, Teej!"

I studied my best friend. Vince had grown up a little over the years. He loved playing basketball and baseball. He planned on becoming a pro baseball and basketball player. He was now wearing a the school jersey and jeans with Nike sneakers. He had dated Ashley Q. about two years ago, but, besides the fact that they were extremely athletic, they had nothing in common an broke up after two weeks. Now, I wonder who he likes. He told me at the beginning of the year a month ago that he liked another girl now, but had no clue if she liked him back.

He also told me they were real opposites and you wouldn't think of them together. I thought he meant he liked Ashley Q. again, 'cause they _were_ real opposites but when Ashley Q. walked into school on the first day, with new boyfriend, Lawson, on her arms, Vince didn't look upset. He didn't like Ashley Q. again, after all. But, who else could it be?

Getting off the topic of Vince's romance, if you don't mind. I gazed out the window for the rest of the car ride, pretending to listen to Vince when he started talking about last nights baseball game.

_Spinelli's POV _

I walked out of the front office and straight into someone. Great. First day of school and I'm already being pushed around. Literally!

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry miss!" He said, lending me a hand. I rubbed my head and took his hand. He pulled me up to my feet. I stared at him. He had messy blonde hair, was much taller then me, skinny but not muscular, and was wearing a back theatre t-shirt and jeans. A girl was standing next to him. She was my height, had dirty blonde hair and was in the same t-shirt and wearing a knee-length skirt with white sandals.

"Oh, um, no problem, man. It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." I told them. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new?" The girl asked me. I nodded, "Yeah, kind of." I told her.

"Oh, so you moved into the Spinelli house then!" The blonde boy said. "S-Spinelli house?" I asked. He nodded, "My old friend lived there. Her name was Spinelli. But, sadly, she moved away five years ago. You're the sixth family to live in that house, you know that?" he asked.

They named the house after me? I felt touched. But, wait, he said old friend. I could only think of two old friends that had blonde hair. Gus and Mikey. But, which was he? Not soon after I asked myself this, my question was answered.

The girl checked her watch and tugged at his sleeve. "Mikey, we have to meet everyone, remember? We're going to be late." She said. He smiled and nodded, "Right. I almost forget there, Annie. Good thing you're here." he turned his head back to me, "Welcome to Seventh Street High!" he said as they made their way out the front doors to the school courtyard. I stared in awe at Mikey and this Annie girl as they walked out of the school.

That was Mikey!?! That guy?! Whoa, he actually looked good. A lot better from when he was a kid. I guess I can't call him a "big lummox" anymore now, huh? I turned down the hall and started to look for my first period class, Teen Leadership with Mr. Monroe.

_To be continued . . ._

**YAY! Chapter two up and posted! I don't think i'm going to post chapter three until tomorrow, guys. But, yeah, anyway, CAN U BELIEVE MIKEY?!?!? WHOA, I MEAN, CHANGE MUCH? lol yeah, well, plz R&R and read my story!!!! Thank u every much! **

**~~~Taylor**


	3. Company Party

**Yay! Chapter three is up! i know, i know, its a day late. but i couldn't help it. the last day b4 spring break n my stupid english teacher goes bitchy on me and says i have 2 stay after becasue i needed 2 make up a test!! ARRG!!! i hate her i hate her i hate her!!! DX anyway, here's the next chapy. i was bored n didnt feel like writing about her WHOLE skool day, so i just told u the basics. lol XD anyway, plz plz plz R&R!!! mostly review cuz i like have no reviews and it makes me sad. D': anyway, ENJOY N HAPPY READING!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN RECESS!!! I ONLY OWN PETE, EMILY, ANNIE, AND EVAN (sadly)!!! PAUL AND JOE ARE THE ONES WHO OWN THIS AWSOME SHOW!!!**

Chapter Three - Company Party

_Spinelli's POV_

The rest of the day sucked. I had one class with Mikey, two classes with Vince, lunch with _everyone_ and three classes with TJ. Luckily, the teachers didn't make me stand in front of the class and introduce myself like in the books. I just walked up to them before class, told them I was the new girl and they nodded and told me where to sit if we had assigned seats.

The only class I was truly happy in was art. It was my favorite class of all time. Every since my chalk drawing in the fourth grade, I've really loved art. I always had a sketchbook with me and I enjoyed drawing animations of people (you know. Cartoon people or anime people?) and when I was around paint, I did the splatter style. It helped me take out my anger I had bottled up about Evan.

I made my way out of school and to the daycare to get Pete and Emily. The teacher lady told me they were a pleasure to have in the class and they were very friendly. I guessed it was because they weren't traumatized by child abuse. I was happy that they weren't and took their baby bags and led them out of the day care.

Once we were home, Pete and Emily ran into their nursery to play with their now unpacked toys. Evan was in the living room and mom was in the kitchen, unloading some bags of groceries. "Ashley, get in here." Evan called me. I really didn't feel like dealing with him, though. I had a ton of homework I needed to catch up on and I didn't want to deal with the whole _"how was your day, Ashley? Remember, if you told anyone, I'll kill you." _attitude.

I walked into the living room. "What is it Evan?" I asked. He smiled at me, "Put on your best dress, Ashley. My bank is having a company party tonight and the whole family is invited."

I cringed at the word "dress". Why couldn't dress be another word for pants and t-shirts? "Why should we go? Once we get home, you'll just hurt mom and me because mom accidentally looked at your boss or coworker." I spat out.

He grinned, "No I won't. I met all my coworkers today. Non of them are good looking enough for me to get jealous over. And, the ones who are, are married and faithful. I have nothing to worry about and nether do you."

"What about the twins? They get fussy when it's late." I reminded him.

"The party has a back room for the children. You know, a daycare center. Just drop them there and pick them up before we leave." he informed me, standing up and walking into the kitchen. I felt my stomach churn as Evan kissed my mother cheek.

I ran up stairs and locked my door. I slammed down on my bed and buried my head into my pillow. "Remember! The party starts at seven! You better get ready!" I heard Evan shout. I bit my pillow and screamed into it.

I stayed like that for about an hour. I sat up once my mom knocked on the door telling me the shower was free. I sat up, and walked over to the window. Was TJ and the gang playing basketball again?

I opened the window and looked out. No one was on the street or on TJ's driveway. I was about to give up and just go take a shower when I saw TJ's front door open. A smile spread across my face, hoping it was TJ.

I saw an older man walk out of the house and go get something out of his car then walk back inside. That must have been Mr. Detweiler.

I sighed and closed my window. I walked out of my room, grabbed two towels and walked into the bathroom.

_TJ's POV_

I walked up to my room and took out my dress shirt and a pair of gray slacks. My mom was ironing my navy blue jacket downstairs. I heard my cell phone ring and it was a text from Vince. It said:

'_sup man! Wanna go hang at the batting cage 2nite?_

I sighed. As much as that sounded like fun, I had to decline. Dad was looking forward to introducing me to all his friends and I couldn't let him down. I took a quick shower and got dressed.

I ran downstairs a half hour later and took my jacket off the hanger. "Hey, mom, when is this party thing starting?" I asked her. She was in a black sparkly dress and wearing flat, black shinny shoes. She hair was slightly curled and she was wearing my grandmothers pearls.

"Seven, dear." She said, putting an earring in her ear. I looked at the clock. It was about a half hour until. **(A/N: lets just say TJ was hanging with his friends at Kelso's for a little while after school, okay?) **I walked out side for some fresh air. I heard the sound of a child and I turned to my left to see what was happening. I saw the new neighbors walking out of the Spinelli house, all dressed for the party. I caught the glimpse of the girl I saw yesterday, and a few times today at school. Their was something strangely familiar about her.

I couldn't quite tell what, though. Maybe it was because she was the same age Spinelli would be now if Spinelli was still here. Maybe it was because she had the same hair color and maybe the same height as her too.

I shook my head. Why was I thinking this?! It was extremely stupid to think that girl over there was Spinelli. And, from what I saw today in school, she's way too shy to be Spinelli! The Spinelli I knew was loud, tough, and picked a fight with anyone who would call her a girl or if they were picking on some younger kid! This girl said practically nothing all day, sat alone at a lunch table at lunch drawing with no lunch, and she kept her head down all day! She seemed to be the complete opposite of my best friend Spinelli.

"TJ, dear, get in the house! Becky is on the phone and she wants to talk to you!" My mom called from the open window. I turned to face the house, "Okay, be right in!" I called back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that quiet girl look over at me. I turned my head to look back at her, but she got into a green station wagon and the car started to drive down the street.

I walked back into the house and my mom shoved the phone into my chest. I brought the phone to my ear, "Hello Becky." I said is a slightly fake nice voice.

"Hey T-Jerk. How's it going?" she asked. I cringed at the old nickname. Why did she still call me that when I was now a teenager in high school? "It's going." I said quickly.

"Got a girlfriend yet?" she asked me, a slight chuckle in her voice. I rolled my eyes, "No. Got a boyfriend yet?"

"Wow. Nice come-back, squirt. Don't you remember? I'm still dating Jimmy." she said matter-of-factly. There was a pause on the other line.

"So, what? You won't date anyone at school because you're still hung up over Spinelli?" Becky finally asked. There it was! The question she asks me _every time _she calls! She knew I had a _small_ crush on Spinelli ONCE in the fourth grade, and now she won't like it go! It was getting annoying!

"No way, Becky! I don't like her now! I only liked her for, like, five minutes in the fourth grade after the experiment, you know that! I am not hung up over her!" I shouted into the phone. I saw my mom, sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine, shake her head, like she had a feeling I might be lying. And I _wasn't_! Was I? No, no, no! I knew I was being truthful when I said I didn't like Spinelli _now_! I didn't even know Spinelli now!

"Whatever, T-Jerk. Lie to yourself all you want, everyone knows you like her."

"Really? Everyone? So, what? Do they think I talk to her everyday, see her everyday, and it's been like that since she left? Well, it hasn't Becky. I haven't seen or talked to Spinelli in at least four and a half years." I clarified.

I heard Becky sigh. "Again, whatever. Put mom back on. I'm sick of hearing you bitch and moan about how you miss Spinelli."

I felt my face flush and I quickly handed the phone over to mom. I stormed out of the room and up stairs until it was time to leave.

_Spinelli's POV_

We walked into the town hall dinning hall and Evan was greeted by an old man, with gray hair and droopy skin. My mom shook his hand and he did some kind of magic trick when you pull a quarter out from behind your ear to Pete, but it wasn't a quarter, it was a piece of chocolate and another for Emily. He only shook my hand and then he lead us to a table.

"I hope you don't mind, but another family will be sitting with you for dinner tonight." he told Evan. Evan just nodded his head. "Ashley, go take the twins to the daycare please." He told me. I nodded and walked out of the dinning hall. I saw a sign by a door across the hall that said Daycare and I walked over. The door was a half door and a small bell sat on the bottom half.

I rang it, and a woman appeared. She seemed to be in her twenties, had about twenty pricings on her face, and she was wearing a very gothic kind of outfit.

"Um, I'm here to drop off my brother and sister." I told her. She sighed and I picked them up and handed them to her. Pete and Emily ran up to the other kids and they started to play some weird kids game. I walked back into the ball room and took my seat next to mom at the table. It was only about five minutes later when that same old man was walking back up to the table, with another family following him.

I felt my face go hot when I recognized the son in the family. TJ! My insane non-family had to sit with the Detweiler's, the most perfect family you could think of!

"Evan, I want you to meet Charlie Detweiler and Charlie, I'd like you to meet Evan Parker." the old guy said. I kept my head down, staring at my lap. I saw out of the corner of my eye, my mother thinking very hardly. Maybe the name Detweiler set off a bell in her head, since I knew she would have trouble remembering my childhood best friend's last name.

"Hello, nice seeing you again Charlie. This is my lovely wife, Flo, and her daughter Ashley." Evan introduced us. Mom smiled and stood up, walking over to them, and shook their hands. "Nice meeting you all. This is my wife, Ally, and our son Theodore. Although, you can call him TJ. Everyone does." Mr. Detweiler said. My mom's face lit up like the fourth of July once she hear that.

"Oh my goodness! TJ? TJ Detweiler?" My mother asked him. Wow. My mom actually called him TJ. I would have thought she'd call him BJ.

"Um, yeah." TJ said, like my mom was metal. "it's me! Flo! Flo Spinelli! Well, it's Flo Parker now, but I'm sure you remember," My mom paused. "I'm sure you remember Ashley here!" my put her arm around my shoulder and pushed my forward a little. "Oh my! Spinelli?!" Mrs. Detweiler slightly squealed.

I half-smiled and waved my hand a little, "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Detweiler. How you been?" I asked in a shaky voice. I didn't even meet TJ's eyes. Although, I could feel them on me. I could feel them burning through me, studying me with all his might.

Mrs. Detweiler held out her arms and hugged me, "Oh, Spinelli! It's been too long! We've all missed you here!" She cooed. I hesitantly hugged her back, then backed away. "TJ! Don't be shy! Come say hello to Spinelli!" Mr. Detweiler told him. I looked at TJ. He was pale, and standing completely still. "Hey, lets not stand around. Take a seat." I quickly said, pointing to the open chairs. We all sat down, and mom talked with the Detweiler's about the past five years, the birth of the twins, the death of dad (Evan looked very annoyed when mom mentioned him) and then how she "fell in love" with Evan and they got married, while she completely left out the abuse and near death experiences we both have had more then once in the past.

We were served dinner (it was some kind of green and lumpy stuff that I didn't want to eat. I just pushed it around my plate, and once in a while I would stuff some into the napkin on my lap so it looked like I was eating it.) and I hadn't really said anything all night except when my mom blew my cover to the Detweiler's and TJ. It was around eight when I stood up from the table, "I'm gonna go check on Pete and Em. Be right back." I told them. I started to walk out of the room.

It was about ten seconds after I left the room when I heard foot steps running up to me. I felt my mind go blank and I froze.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I jumped forward, and slightly screaming softly. I turned around, my eyes a little fearful, when I was really face to face with TJ!

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said. I felt my face get hot, but shook my head. "N-No. You didn't scare me. I just thought, well," I paused. "I didn't think you'd came after me." I mumbled.

"Yeah, well. I wanted some alone time to talk with you." He said. I bit my lip. Did I really want to talk? I mean, back in Miami, I lost my friends mostly because I wouldn't talk with them because I thought if I talked with them, I might let it slip about Evan. "Sure. We can talk on our way to the daycare." I said without thinking.

"You mean _night_care." TJ smiled. I half-smiled, "Yeah. Sure. Let's go." I said quickly, continuing walking to the daycare room.

"You look nice." TJ said, walking up next to me. I shrugged. I was in a simple black button-down shirt, silk black knee-length skirt and black flats. Can you tell I like black yet?

"Same for you." I told him, looking him up and down. He smiled a proud smile. "Thanks."

We walked to the daycare half-door and I looked in. "Which one is your brother and sister?" TJ asked. I spotted Pete and Emily sitting on the floor, eating the green gunk I didn't even touch at dinner. But, they were only three. I'm sure they'd eat anything.

"Those two, there." I pointed to them. TJ looked around for a sec, then smiled, "Pete kind of looks like your dad." He finally said. I smiled, "Yeah. I think that too."

I pushed back from the door and walked back up the hall. TJ followed. "So, Spinelli. Do you still go by Spinelli?" he asked. I thought for a moment. I only had friends for like five minutes back in Miami, and they did call me Spinelli. Joey and Vito called me Spinelli in the letters they sent every once in a while, and Pete and Emily called me Spinelli. The only people who did call me Ashley were Evan and my mom. I mean, even TJ's parents called me Spinelli!

"Yeah, I still go by Spinelli." I told him. He smiled. "So, how is everyone doing? I saw you guys playing basketball the other day." I told him. He nodded. "Yeah. They are all doing good." he nodded. "Yeah, well, I saw two people I didn't recognize, though,"

"Yeah, that was Cornchip Girl and Annie." TJ said. "Chipy and who?" I asked. "Long story." TJ said. "Let me guess. Gus started hanging out with Chipy more after I left and she just became one of the gang?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Now, who's this Annie girl? I think I saw her with Mikey at school today, but that's it." I asked.

"Annie came to the school in the sixth grade. She's a theatre and Shakespeare freak like Mikey. They met on her first day here and they became friends. Soon, she was a new member of the group." he explained. "So, is this Annie girl and Mikey an item?" I asked, smiling. TJ chuckled, "Everyone thinks so. I mean, you don't see one without the other. They have practically every class together, and they ever have inside jokes they tell each other. But, whenever we ask them if they're dating, they just blush and start going into denial. But, I think they are just in love and still won't come clean to it."

"Well. Since we are talking about Mikey, sort of, I wanted to ask when,"

"He lost all that weight?" TJ asked. I took a breath, and nodded. TJ laughed, "Don't be like that! Everyone asks us that question. See, in the summer after fifth grade, Gus and Mikey had a bet, if Gus won the bet, then Mikey had to go to fat camp. If Mikey won then Gus had to go to Theater camp."

"Wait? Why would Gus send Mikey to fat camp? Wouldn't it be Military Camp?" I asked him. "Ah, that's what I thought when Gus said it. I asked him later, and he said all year kids kept making fun of him because of his weight. Gus cares about Mikey, so he said fat camp instead of Military camp. And, Gus was right. When Mikey came back, he wasn't the "big guy" anymore." He explained.

"What were they betting on?" I asked. "They were betting on who the bad guy was in _Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone_. Mikey said it was _Snape_ and Gus said _Quirrell_. I didn't even think it was _Quirrell_, until the end. When we found out it really was him, Gus stood up in the theatre and started to cheer. It was really funny." He explained.

"How do you know he didn't just read the book?" I asked. TJ laughed again, "Spin, we were eleven. We were not going to read a three hundred page book when we knew a movie was coming out. And, if Gus did read the book beforehand, he would have had it with him all the time, and be telling us every little detail about it. Just like how all the girls in school acted when _Twilight_ came out."

We both sighed, "Arrg, I _hate_ Twilight." we said in unison. I blushed and smiled, "Wow. You don't like Twilight?" I asked. "Nope. What about you? You are a girl and you lived in Miami. You can't tell me you didn't read one page of the book." TJ asked.

I shook my head. "Teej, I may like gory stuff, and I do think vampires are cool, but when I heard all the fan girl scream about how hot they thought Edward was and then when _Twilight_ became the only thing _everyone_ talked about at school, I refused to read the book or see the movie. So, truthfully, I haven't read one page of the book nor seen the movie. Only trailers of the movie on the TV but I always changed the channel in the middle." I told him.

He smiled. "Yeah. Well, I remember Chipy read _Twilight_. I think she's the only girl in the world who could have a convo with someone and _not_ talk about _Twilight_ for more then an hour."

We both started laughing. TJ started to fill me in on how everyone was doing. I learned Gretchen had gotten braces in the sixth grade and got them off in the eight grade. She traded in her big framed glasses for smaller framed glasses that brought out her pale green eyes. She was still as smart as ever, and she changed her fashion sense for high school, changing into skirts, t-shirts, button down shirts and jeans with flip-flops or sneakers.

Gus had gotten taller, now he was around the same height as Vince, he wore camouflage pants and shirts all the time, saying he wanted to get use to it since after high school he was off to the military. He and Chipy were friends but last year Gus finally got up the courage to ask her out. Even though she was only in the sixth grade and he was in ninth, he still liked her and asked her out. She didn't care that she would be branded a "boy-liker" for the rest of elementary school. Now, she was a seventh grader and he was a tenth grader and they were still acting just like friends and not like a couple. TJ even said they haven't even kissed yet.

Vince was into Baseball still and Basketball, he dated Ashley Q. for two weeks two years ago, he was on the basketball team and when baseball season comes around, he was going to try out for the baseball team too. **(A/N: sorry, but I ain't a sports freak, so idk if basketball season is the same as baseball season. Just for the sake of the story, lets just say basketball season is at the beginning of the school year, and baseball season is at the end of the year.) **

"Other then that, that's about it." TJ finally said. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was a ten minutes to nine.

"No it isn't. You still need to tell me about you." I said. We were sitting in the hall way by the daycare still. I was leaning on one wall, with my legs bent to the side, while TJ was leaning on the other wall, sitting crisscross.

"Well, there isn't much to tell. After you left," TJ thought for a moment. He held out his arms and moved his hands to point to his body, "I lost my baby fat." He said matter-of-factly. I chuckled. "Let's see. What else? Um, I was second runner up to being king in the sixth grade."

"Really? Who won?"

"Can you believe it was Hustler Kid?" TJ asked. I felt my mouth go agape. "No way! Frankie?! HK?! Oh my gosh, that's insane!"

TJ chuckled. "Yeah. It was a shock it everyone too. Um, what else? I was kicked off the baseball team last year for fighting." he said.

"What?! Why?! Who'd you fight?!" I asked, feeling slightly proud. "Well, Lawson was talking smack about," TJ paused. "About some stuff and it made me mad so I punched him in the face. He punched me back and we got into a major fight. And, it was all during baseball practice for a really big game that was coming up. When the coach asked what happened, everyone said Lawson was talking smack and I threw the first punch. Lawson had to sit out the next game and I got kicked off because of the fight."

"That really sucks! I mean, why didn't Lawson get kicked off too?! He punched you back!" I protested. He smiled, "Yeah, well, Lawson was one of the best players on the team, besides Vince and me. And couch didn't want to lose two of his best players so he picked one. Sadly, that one was me. But, I was cool with it. I got to spend more time with everyone else in the gang, I spent some time with my folks, and I joined the school newspaper as the sports reporter, so I was still around baseball and every other sport that was going on in school."

"Yeah, I guess that's okay-"

"Ashley!" I jumped at the sound of my name. TJ and I looked down the hall and Evan was standing there, my mother next to him. "Get the twins. It's late and it is a school night. Time to go." he called.

I sighed, "Okay." I turned to TJ and stood up, "I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I asked. He smiled and nodded, also standing up with me, "Yeah. Get to school early if you can and meet me at the bike racks. That's where everyone meets before school. You know, you chat and swap homework answers. Stuff like that."

I nodded. "Cool. I'll be there then. Thanks." I said, walking up to the daycare doors. I asked for Pete and Emily and they were half asleep. TJ took Pete and I took Emily and he handed Pete off to my mom once we were down the hall. I waved goodbye to TJ and and we made our way to the car to go home.

_to be continued. . . _

**YAY!! CHAPTER THREE DONE!!! XD i'm so happy. ok, i think i've figured it out. this story with have 8 chapters!! well, . . .maybe it will have 6. or mayb 7. idk yet. oh well, plz R&R and READ MY STORY N REVIEW!! XD**

**~~~Taylor**


	4. Friends Again?

**Everyone out there is really making me upset!! I feel like no one is reading my story but like, 3 people! And thats only becasue i told 2 of them to read it! Soooo nooot faaair!! OK. Now, here's the deal to everyone who IS reading this story. Thank you for reading this, but until i get at least 5 reviews, i will NOT post chapy 5! and that's that. anyway, plz enjoy and happy reading!**

**I DO NOT OWN RECESS!! I ONLY OWN PETE, EMILY, ANNIE AND EVAN (sadly) PAUL AND JOE ARE THE AWSOME PEOPLE WHO REALLY OWN RECESS!! I THANK THEM FROM THEIR AWSOME SHOW!! NOW, PLZ ENJOY!!**

Chapter Four - Friends Again? 

_Spinelli's POV _

The next morning Evan and mom left for work early. I woke up at seven, and decided to try to look the way I would if Evan never came into our lives. I walked into the hall closet and grabbed the box marked "Halloween". I grabbed the hair die and walked into the bathroom. I quickly took the purple and red coloring and started to make streaks in my hair.

I was never allowed to color my hair before. Evan told me it was a sign of rebellion against him and my mother. I listened to him them. It was at the start of the abuse so I always listened to him. But, when I turned sixteen two months ago, he just told me I could dress the way I wanted and talk the way I wanted, as long as I didn't blab about him. I think he's bipolar or something **(A/N: sorry to anyone who knows someone bipolar or is bipolar. if it helps, by dad is bipolar, so plz dont b mad or anything!)** since he always likes to control everything in the house, but since I could try being the way I wanted again, I wasn't going to object.

I tied two chunks of my hair into pigtails and brushed the rest down by back, straight. It was seven thirty and I put on a pair of jeans and a black _Hot Topic_ t-shirt and sneakers I drew on. I grabbed my backpack and cell phone walked out of my room. It was a surprise to me that Pete and Emily were already up, and eating grilled cheese sandwiches. I walked into the kitchen, looking for a note or something for an explanation. I found and sticky note on the counter and read it.

_Dear Ashley, _

_I thought I'd help you out this morning and get the twins up and ready for daycare. I made them grilled chesses' and packed their lunches in the baby bag. Now, have a good day at school and I give you full permission to hang out with your friends after school and I'll pick up the twins. _

_Love Always, Mom_

I smiled and looked over at the twins. "You guys almost ready?" I asked. They turned their heads to me. Emily gasped, "Spinelli is pretty!" she said in awe. I smiled at her. She always said that to me when I looked different then normal. "Thanks. I think I'll keep this look. Come on. Let's go." I told them, taking their empty plates and putting them in the sink. Pete and Emily nodded and got down from the chair and walked over to the door. I grabbed their baby bags and my backpack and we walked out of the house.

_15 minutes later . . ._

I walked up to the bike rack, and I saw Mikey and Annie standing there, reading some kind of paperback book. As I walked up closer it sounded like they were reading _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Hey." I said, stopping at the end on the bike rack. They stopped reading and stared at me. "Oh, hello." Mikey said with a smile. It was a strange awkward silence after that.

"Um, I don't think I got your name yesterday." Mikey said. I bit my lip. "Oh, it's-"

"Spinelli!" I heard someone shout. I smiled and turned my head to see TJ, riding up on his bike with Vince riding next to him.

"Spinelli?" I heard a female voice say. I turned my head back around and saw an auburn hair girl walking up to us, with an boy in camouflage. TJ locked up his bike and walked up next to me, "Guys, guess who's back!?" he smiled. Everyone stared at me. I smiled at them, "Good to see you're all happy to see me." I told them.

They all stayed quiet. "Come on guys! I know you have more to say then nothing!" TJ protested. Gus stepped forward, "S-Spinelli! What a surprise. I never thought we'd see you again." He said. I smiled, "Yeah, well, here I am."

Gretchen was the next to step forward. "Spinelli, we missed you." She said, hesitantly hugging me. I hugged her back. "Yeah, I missed you guys too."

"Well, how have you been?" Vince asked. I shrugged, "I've been good. I hear you're on the basketball team."

He smiled brightly, "Yeah! Who told you . . ." Vince stopped mid-sentence and looked at TJ. "Never mind." he mumbled.

It got quiet again. "You know what, I just remembered, I needed to go to the art room and talk to the teacher about the art fair in December. See you guys later." I said quickly, walking over to the school doors. I felt like hitting myself in the head. What was I thinking?! That was so awkward! No one was comfortable with me around but TJ! This was crazy! Who was I kidding? I couldn't build up the same old friendship I had with the gang now! Never, ever, ever! I was just fooling myself to even consider it!

_TJ's POV_

I watched as Spinelli walked into the school. I turned to my friends, "What was that, guys?!" I asked, slightly annoyed. "What was what?" Mikey asked. "That! How you acted to Spinelli! I know you guys much better then to believe you really act like that! What's up?!" I asked.

"Nothing." Gus mumbled. I took a deep breath and looked over at Vince. Surely he had a real reason for the way he acted. He was one of the only people close to Spinelli and I was sure he'd be just as happy as I was that she was back. "Vince?"

He shook his head. "I got nothing, man."

I bit my lip. "Well, fine! When you guys came give me a real reason for the way you acted I'll be in the gym!" I stormed off into the school and into the gym. I grabbed a basketball off the rack and started to dribble it. After about five minutes of nonstop shooting baskets into the hoop, I heard the gym door open and footsteps walking up behind me.

I turned my head and Vince was standing next to be, shooting the ball into the basket. "Hey."

"I ain't talk to you unless you have an explanation." I told him, shooting the ball. "And I do." he said. I held the ball and turned to look at him, "Okay. What is it?"

"She was the one who wanted out of our lives, Teej. We didn't. She shut us out and now she's back and just expects us to be her friends again. No way." he explained.

"What are you talking about? She didn't shut us out." I asked.

Vince sighed and threw the ball across the floor. "Man, TJ, get a clue! She did and you know it! She stopped returning our calls, our e-mails, letters and text! She even made up excuses to get off the phone earlier! I mean, remember that one time she said she needed to walk the dog?! She never had a dog, Teej!"

"She might have gotten one!" I shot back.

"Her mom's allergic to dogs, remember?! That's why Spin never got a dog when she lived here before! Face it Teej, she didn't want to be our friend anymore once she left because she moved on and made new friends! Why should we take her back now?! After five years! No way!" Vince shouted.

"What if that isn't the case?! What if she didn't want to lose us as friends all along?! Maybe something happened, have you thought of that?!" I shouted back at him.

"Like what?!" Vince shouted.

"Like her father dying!" I shouted. I closed my mouth quickly and bit my lip.

"Her," Vince paused, "Her dad,"

"Died. Yeah. He did." I finished. Vince thought for a moment. Maybe he was done asking questions?

"When?" he asked. Crap. I sighed, "About two years after she left."

"_Two_ _years_?! TJ, she stopped talking to use six months after she left!" Vince shouted.

"Fine! Fine, okay! She choose to stop talking to us, but, you know what?! I think she could use her best friends again! I think she really needs some help! You know, with the step-father and everything! Come on, Vince. Give her a chance!" I shouted.

Vince paused. "Fine. We're all going to Adventure Land on Saturday. See if Spinelli wants to come." he finally said. I smiled. "Thanks man. You'll see. It'll be just like she never left!"

He smiled back at me, lightly chuckling. "You know what? I think you missed her the most out of all of us."

I sighed. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" I mumbled. Vince laughed and walked up next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Because you and everyone in the world know it's true."

I made a face, and I felt my face get hot, "Whatever. Let's get going. You know how Mr. Clewiston is if we are late." Vince and I grabbed the basketballs we were using, placed them on the rack, and walked out of the gym.

_End of the day . . ._

_Spinelli's POV_

I was thankful it was just Thursday. Only one more day of school, then the weekend. My first weekend back in this town. I walked out of the building, wondering if I could hang out at Kelso's until five, go home and have mom think I was hanging out with my "old friends".

"Spinelli! Spinelli, wait up!" I heard someone call. I turned around and TJ was riding up to me on his bike. "I didn't see you at lunch." he said. I shrugged, "I have art before lunch, so I just stayed in the art room until my next class."

"But, you could have sat with the gang." he said. "Right. And then we could have sat in an awkward silence all lunch. Thanks, but no thanks. See you Teej." I waved and turned around. "Wait!"

I turned back around, "What?" I asked, sounding annoyed. "We're all going to Adventure Land on Saturday and Vince even said you could come! So, it's not just me that wants you around! Vince too and I'm sure everyone else! Come on! Say you'll go!" TJ pleaded.

I thought for a second. "I want to go to the lake." I finally said. He looked at me quizzically. "Is that I yes?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Okay. But, I also want to go to the lake." I said. He smiled, "May I join you?" he asked in a kind of prince charming mixed with Romeo type voice. I laughed, "What about the gang? Aren't you meeting them or something?" I asked.

"Nope. Vince has B-ball practice today, Mikey and Annie have theatre practice today, Gus and Chipy are going to Kelso's on a "date" and Gretchen has tutoring today." he explained.

"Gretch? Tutoring?" I asked, slightly shocked. "She's tutoring people." he made clear. Oh. That made more sense.

"Here. Get on." TJ said. "What?"

"Get on the pegs of my bike. That way, we get to the lake faster. Don't worry. People ride on the pegs all the time, so I'm use to it." he explained. I nodded. I walked around to the back of his bike, gripped his shoulders, and stepped onto the pegs.

"By the way, I like what you did to your hair. Very Spinelli-ish." he complemented me. I felt my face go warm and I smiled, "Thanks. I've always wanted to put streaks in my hair."

He nodded and began to ride up the street. "You sure this is okay with your mom?" TJ asked. I nodded, "Yeah. She said she'd pick up the twins and I could hang out with you guys this morning." I told him. He nodded. "Cool. Okay, hang on. We're coming up to a sharp turn up ahead." he warned. I nodded and we continued to ride to the lake.

_to be continued . . ._

**YAY!! CHAPY 4 DONE!! I'M SO PROUD!!! I'D LIKE TO THANK MY MOTHER AND FATHER FOR THE SUPPORT AND BELIEVING IN ME . . .lol jk jk. anyway, plz R&R!!! **

**~~~Taylor**


	5. Wet or Dry?

**Okie dokie! Here it is! I got my 5 reviews so I'm rewarding you all with chapter five! I'll be posting chapy 6 sometime tonight or tomorrow! Anyway, plz R&R and enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN RECESS! I ONLY OWN PETE, EMILY, ANNIE AND EVAN (sadly) PAUL AND JOE ARE THE AWSOME PEOPLE WHO MADE RECESS! I'D LIKE TO TALK YOU GUYS 4 MAKING SUCH AN AWSOME SHOW!!!**

Chapter Five - Wet or Dry?

_Spinelli's POV_

We past the old car garage and across the dirt road. TJ road across the green grass and stopped in front of a big oak tree. I stepped off the bike and TJ let it fall to the ground. "Wow. You really know how to take care of your bike, Teej." I chuckled. He smiled, "I know, right."

I set my backpack down next to the tree and started to walk over to the water. TJ followed. "I remember all the endless summer days we spent here growing up." I mumbled, looking out at the water. "Yeah. Those were some good times. It wasn't really the same coming here after you left. Soon, we just stopped coming here all together. I haven't been here in at least three years." TJ announced.

I felt really bad. My moving away had caused so much trouble. "Don't worry about the guys." TJ told me. I looked over at him.

"They were just shocked, that's all. I'm sure tomorrow and on Saturday they'll be back to normal. I know they will." He assured me. I smiled, "Yeah. I guess you're right." I saw down and removed my shoes. "Going for a swim?" TJ asked.

I laughed, "Yeah, right. I'm just gonna get my feet wet. Join me?" I asked. He smiled and came over and sat next to me. He removed his shoes too and we dangled our feet into the water. "I remember when we were seven and Mikey said he would bring us ice cream and it all melted because we showed up an hour and a half late because we had a sleep over and stayed up until dawn!" I laughed.

TJ laughed with us, "Yeah. And then we started pouting, because Vince and Gretch got there on time so they got to eat the ice cream and we were stuck with ice cream soup!"

We kept laughing at that memory for about five minutes. It got quiet again and stayed that way for about five, until TJ spoke up, "I remember," he paused. I looked at him, "I remember the very first time I saw you cry." he mumbled. I bit my lip. I remembered that time too. It was only TJ who saw. It was the summer before fourth grade. I had called TJ from a pay phone to meet me at the lake. He did.

_**Flashback . . .**_

_I sat there. Rubbing my eyes until it burned. I was hiccupping and my sleeve was wet from where I wiped my tears. I heard the sound of a bike fall to the floor. "Hey! Spinelli! I got my swim shorts on a towel! Let's get in the wa-" I heard him shout. He stopped mid-sentence and kneeled down in front of me. "Spin, what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice. I looked up at him, my face was in a pout. It was hard to look tough when you were crying. "V-Vito and J-Joey, they," I paused and wiped my eyes. "They got into trouble! They robbed a store last week when they went to visit my grandparents and they got caught! They're going to jail!" _

"_They can't go to jail! They're only nineteen and twenty! Isn't that too young?" TJ asked. _

"_No! If you're eighteen our older, then you go to jail! My mom says they'll be there for five or six years! Maybe three if they are good. But, jail, TJ! My old brothers are going to jail! What am I going to do?!" I wailed, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. _

_Something happened after that I didn't expect. TJ hugged me. "Spin, it's okay. Joey and Vito are really good guys. I'm sure they'll get out in three years! Maybe even two! You never know. Believe me Spin, you'll be fine. Sure, you'll have to deal with a trial and stuff, but it'll be okay. Plus," TJ pulled away from me, and looked me in the eye, "You got four great friends by your side." _

_I smiled at him, "Thanks Teej." He took my hand and helped me stand, "Now, how about you and me go for a swim. It'll take your mind off things." he smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded, "Yeah. I'll race you to the dock!" we ran all the way down the grassy plain and to the very end of the dock. Taking off our clothes, reviling out bathing suits underneath. "By the way, Teej," I saw before we jumped in. "What Spin?" he asked._

"_Tell anyone I was crying and I'll pound you into the floor." I threatened. He smiled and laughed lightly, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." and with that, we jumped into the water._

_**End flashback . . .**_

I smiled at the thought. I never let anyone see me cry when I was younger. I think that was the only time I really cried in front of anyone.

"Yeah. Thanks for being so understanding back then, Teej. I really needed a friend then." I told him. He smiled, "Hey, I understood. I still do. If Becky got asserted, I think I might cry too."

"Hmm. Yeah, you're right." I said. I pulled my hair that was down to my other shoulder, reviling the left side of my neck.

TJ glanced over and stared, "Hey, Spin, I don't remember you haven't those scars there." TJ slowly pointed to the scars on my neck that led to the middle of the back of my neck. I quickly brought my hand up to it, covering them up from his view. That was about a year and a half old. I was watching a Brad Pitt movie and my mom was watching from the kitchen. Evan walked into the house and saw my mom watching the scene when Brad and Angelina are trying to kill each other in their house, when Angelina is like _"You still alive, baby?" _and he pretend to be dead, then stood up and started shooting at her.

Evan was really mad at this. He walked up to my mom, asking if she liked Brad Pitt. If she thought she'd leave him for Brad (like Brad would take my mom when he's got Angelina) and even though my mom kept saying she wasn't and wouldn't, he still slapped her. I quickly ran up them. He punched my mom in the face and she fell back on the floor. I ran up to him, kicked his leg and started pulling at his hair. He grabbed the back of my head and pushed me up against the wall. He wrapped his hands around my neck and began to squeeze with all his might. My mom was out cold on the floor and Pete and Emily were sleeping in their nursery.

I started to pant, and I clutched his hands, trying to push them away from me. He dug his finger nails into my neck, and slid them to the side of my neck. He finally let go. I fell to the floor, coughing and clutching softly to the side of my neck where the cuts were. _"Get your mother up now!" _he spat at me, walking out of the room. I felt my eyes water and I stood up slowly. I took a glass out of the sink, filled it with water, and poured it on my mother. She woke up instantly and stood up. She helped me bandage the cuts on my neck and I helped her with her fat lip.

I stared out at the water, "Oh. I got them in Miami." I quickly told him.

"How?" TJ asked. "Um," I paused. "Pete did it." I quickly said. "Pete?" he asked. "Y-Yeah. I was holding him and he was crying and he scratched me. That's how I got them." I answered.

TJ moved his hand up to my neck, brushed back my hair and looked closely at the scars, "Really? Because I highly doubt a three year old could do damage like this." he said. I took a deep breath. I swat his hand away from my neck and jumped into the lake.

"Spin, what the hell are you doing?!" TJ shouted. I surfaced and smiled at him. "Come on in! The water is fine!" I shouted back. "No way! I don't need a cold! And, if you forgot, it's October! You're so going to get sick! And, you didn't even answer my question!" he shot back.

I walked out of the water and back up to TJ. "The answer to your question is something I am not at liberty to answer." I finally told him. He stared at me. It was a very intense stare. Like he was able to read my mind. I saw his eyes, that were staring so intensely at me, grow from questioning to concerned and maybe even frightened.

"Did Evan do it?" he asked, in almost a whisper. I took a breath. My eyes grew wide, and I stepped back, "W-What? No. No way. Why would you think that, TJ?" I asked. He looked to the floor.

"I don't know. Maybe because last night when your mom brought up your dad, he looked mad and you looked over at him once your mom started talking about him."

"So?! I'm sure all second husbands get a little angry when their wives talk about their first husbands! That doesn't mean he'd hurt me!" I shot back.

"You were scared when I walked up to you last night from behind! You were pale and you jumped once I placed my hand on your shoulder!" he argued.

"So?! I had no idea who was coming up to me and I'm sure you would have jumped if someone surprised you like that!" I shouted.

"When I asked you did that to you, you hesitated and then said it was Pete, which is highly unlikely. A baby could never leave scars like those! Only someone much stronger then you could! And, when I asked if it was Evan you got all defensive and denying it! Just tell me the truth Spinelli! If it is Evan I can help you! We can go to the cops, or tell my parents, or tell Becky! She wants to be a cop, so that's a good idea too or-"

"No! No you can't!" I shouted. TJ paused and stared at me. "So, what if it was Evan?! What then? You don't know the whole story TJ! You don't know if I got these scars because I deserved them! You don't know anything!"

"You could never deserved scars like those! I mean, it looks like he was trying to strangle you but stopped!" He shouted.

I paused. I really didn't want to fight with TJ. Not after we just became friends again. I bit my lip. "Just forget it, okay? I'm getting cold. Let's get going." I said calmly.

"I am not going to left this go just because you changed the subject." TJ said walking up to me. I needed him to forget about this. "TJ, Evan didn't do this. I did." I finally said.

"What?" TJ asked.

"Yeah. After my dad died, I was kind of depressed so I," I stopped there and shrugged. "Oh." TJ mumbled. "Yeah. Come on. Let's just go." I said. We walked back up to the bike and grabbed our backpacks. TJ got on the bike and I held onto his shoulders as I stood on the pegs. TJ pushed off the ground and we road up the street, back into town.

_To be continued . . ._

**YAY!!! Chapy 5 done!!! I'm so happy! Anyway, I'll post chapy 6 soon! Remember, R&R and all that jazz! ^-^**

**~~~Taylor**


	6. An Unknown Feeling

**I'm baaaaaack! Lol. anyway, can you believe Spinelli said she tried to kill herself after her daddy died?? I wonder what TJ thought about that. Well, you'll just have 2 read to find out. But, if u ask me, i think Spinelli is a much better type of person to think killing herself the only way out of the pain. (plz dont be mad if ur like that! i'm sorry, but that is what i think) anyway, plz R&R and remember, U ALL ROCK 4 READING MY VERY FIRST FANFIC!!! XD**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AWSOME SHOW RECESS!! I ONLY OWN PETE, EMILY, ANNIE AND EVAN (sadly) PAUL AND JOE ARE THE AWSOME PEOPLE WHO REALLY OWN RECESS AND U GUYS ROCK 4 THAT!!! **

_Chapter Six - An Unknown Feeling_

_TJ's POV_

We stopped in front of my house. Spinelli jumped off and I stepped off of the bike. Spinelli turned to leave.

"Spin wait!" I called. She turned, "Yeah?"

I thought for a moment. Why did I call her when I had nothing to say?!

"Do you want to stay for dinner or something? My mom is making Spaghetti and meatballs. And I remember that was your favorite growing up." I bargained. Spinelli paused, "Does your mom still add that special secret ingredient?" she finally asked. I smiled, "But of course."

Spinelli smiled brightly, "I'm in, then. Just, let me call my mom and tell her." she said, reaching into her backpack to pull out her cell phone. She walked with me into the garage to put my bike away and then into the house. Once we walked in, Spinelli slid down her phone (she had a LG Shine, while I had a Go phone, even though I asked my parents for the same phone Spinelli had.) she smiled at me, "Mom says it's okay. She even said I can hang out here until nine!"

I smiled, "Cool. Come on, let's go tell my mom you're staying for dinner." we walked past the living room and I saw my mom standing by the oven, talking on the phone and stirring a pot of sauce.

"I know Becky! It was so cute! He just sat there, staring at her half the night then as soon as she left the room, he ran after her! I really think he still has the "_little_" crush on her. Although, it might not be so _"little" _anymore. She really has grown up, Becky! What? Oh, I'm sure he'll ask her out soon. I bet twenty on it-"

"MOM!" I shouted. My mom turned her head and her cheeks turned a bright red and she smiled and toothy smile, "Oh, well if it isn't TJ and Spinelli! What are you two doing home so early?" she asked.

"Mom, just who exactly were you talking about?" I asked, hoping she'd lie.

Mom paused. "Oh! Um, not you, if that's what you're thinking. I was talking about," she paused again; "About your cousin Larry!" she answered. Wow. Great answer. Considering we don't have a cousin Larry!

I dared myself to look at Spinelli. Thankfully, she wasn't paying attention. She was too preoccupied looking at the wall of family pictures my mom had on the wall that connected the living room to the kitchen. I sighed, completely relived. Since I knew, when Spinelli was preoccupied with something, she never listened to what was going on around her. It was one of her weird, but funny qualities about her.

"Um, just forget it mom. Spinelli is gonna stay for dinner, okay?"

My looked a little taken aback, but she smiled and nodded her head. "Okay. Spinelli!"

Spinelli jumped at the sound of her name, stood up straight and looked at my mom, "Um, yeah?"

"Make yourself at home until dinner is ready. TJ just got a new stereo system and a few new CD's. You two can go upstairs until dinner is ready." she smiled. I smiled at my mom and walked out of the kitchen, with Spinelli following close behind. "Wow, your mom is really cool."

"Really?" I questioned. "Yeah. Any other parent would never let their sixteen year old son go up to his room with a sixteen year old girl until dinner is ready." Spinelli chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I'm still fifteen. I ain't turning sixteen until January. And, the lock on my door is broken so she could walk in at any time, and we're friends Spinelli. I'm sure mom has complete faith in us." I chuckled.

"I guess you're right. But, if this was at my house, Evan would probably make us stay in the living room with Pete and Emily there the whole time. He wouldn't even care if this was happing when we were nine. He'd still keep a close eye on us." she shrugged her shoulders.

I smiled, "Yeah. I guess you can say my parents are really weird."

"You have no idea how weird people can get," I heard Spinelli mumble. "How weird can they get?" I asked. Spinelli looked over at me. "Huh? Oh, no, I was just talking to myself. Forget what I guess said, okay."

I nodded. "Come on. My room is down the hall." I said, walking up the hall. We passed Becky's room, Spinelli stopped at her doorway. "Eww, her room is pink." Spinelli groan. I Laughed, "Yeah. She was a girly-girl. Unlike you, Spin."

She smiled at me, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She walked back up to me and we continued down the hall. We walked up to my door; it had a stop sign on it, a "Knock First" sign and random pictures of all my friends since the third grade. I opened the door and we walked in.

"Cool," Spinelli said in awe as she looked around my room. I did redecorate since she left. I painted my once blue walls that held Señor Fusion posters, now painted all different colors: green, red, blue, black, yellow, white, brown, and any other color you could think of with posters of my favorite bands, like, Sum41, Simple Plan, Green Day, Good Charlotte, Blink 182, The All American Rejects, The Plain White T's, and My Chemical Romance.

"Your room is surprising clean considering you're you." Spinelli chuckled. I rolled my eyes, "Oh whatever, Spin. I bet you're room is just as clean."

"Yeah, but I just moved in. Duh, it's still clean. Wait until I get done unpacking. It will be the pigsty it was meant to be." Spinelli smiled, turning to face me. She walked over to the stereo on the small coffee table next to my desk. She looked through the CD's that were on top of it, and a smile was placed on her face at every CD.

"Wow, you and I like the same bands." Spinelli said. "Really?" I asked, walking up next to her. "Well, not all. I like some artists that aren't in your CD collection."

"Like who?" I asked. She shrugged, "I'm a big fan of Avril Lavigne, Katy Perry, The Pussycat Dolls, Fergie, Evanescence, and I'm a super big fan of Linkin Park. They rock."

"Linkin Park? I like them, but I can never find on of their CD's." I answered.

"I have all of their CD's. I can burn you a copy of them. If you want, I mean."

I smiled, "Yeah! That would rock, Spin! My favorite song by them is "_In The End"_. What about you?"

She paused for a moment, "I guess my favorite would have to be _"Leave Out All The Rest"_.It really speaks to me."

"Why?" I asked. Spinelli paused, biting her lip. What was there to think about? It was a simple answer. And if she liked the song so much to say it speaks to her, she shouldn't have to think about it. "Um, it just really sounds like something I'd like." She finally said.

I nodded. I wasn't going to believe that. I was still thinking about what she told me at the lake. I knew Spinelli better then anyone growing up and I know even death wouldn't make Spinelli to that to herself. I still believed it was Evan.

"So," Spinelli started. "So, Spin, tell me about your friends back in Miami. I'm sure they must have been fun." I finished.

Spinelli placed the CD's back down on the table. She walked over to the window and stared outside. "Oh, you know. They were okay." she stated. I walked over next to her, "I know you can be more specific." I told her.

She didn't say anything. She just moved her hand and gently touched the glass on the window. Her eyes weren't looking outside. It was like the window, for her, was some kind of doorway into another time, or the past maybe? Whatever it was, she wasn't looking outside, it was somewhere else. I didn't know what came over me after that moment. It was weird. It was some kind of unknown feeling to me. My hand was taken over and I was lifting my arm.

I brought my hand over to hers that was pressed against the window. I rested my hand on top of hers and gently squeezed it. She snapped her head in my direction and stared at me, eyes slightly wide. My eyes were feeling heavy. I felt like I was someone else. Someone other then _me_.

I would have never done this if it was with Annie or Gretchen or Chipy. I don't think I would have done that with anyone. I didn't understand why I was being this way to Spinelli. I moved my gaze from our hands to Spinelli's face.

We held the gaze for a few minutes. What knocked us back into reality was a knock on my bedroom door.

I quickly pulled my hand away and stepped back, my face extremely hot. Spinelli's was just the same.

"C-Come in!" I shouted. I took another step back and slipped on a shoe. I grabbed the desk with my right hand and pulled myself up as my dad walked in.

"Dinner is gonna be ready in five. Come set the table you guys." he said. Spinelli nodded and I stood up straight, "Yeah. We'll be right down."

Dad walked out and closed the door. I looked over at Spinelli. She still looked flushed. "Let's get down there." She finally said. She walked over to the door and I stood there. What did I just do?! That was so stupid of me! She must think I'm a freak or something now! I mean, we're finally friends again and I had to go a pull a stunt like that! I didn't even want to do that! My body completely took over! I had no say in the matter! But, how do I explain that to her without sounding extremely weird?

I brushed off the thought and walked out of the room with Spinelli.

_Spinelli's POV_

TJ and I set the table, four plates, four cups, and four spoons, knives and forks. Mrs. Detweiler placed a bowl of spaghetti and another bowl with sauce and meatballs on the table in the center. I took a seat next to TJ and Mr. Detweiler. "So, how was you're day Ally?" Mr. Detweiler asked his wife. TJ and I both grabbed a plate full of noodles and two meatballs each and a bucket full of sauce. Mrs. Detweiler placed a pitcher of ice tea on the table, and then sat down. "Oh, it was okay. I got the shopping done, talked with Becky and I found the pair of earrings I was looking for last week."

I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the conversation. I was too entranced at what was happening around me.

They were acting like a normal family. Talking like a normal family. Eating together and talking about their day, like a normal family!

I remember when my family was like a normal family. Back in the fourth grade. My mom and dad and me, sitting at the table. Mom and dad talking about work and me, sitting with my elbows on the table, pushing my food around my plate, wishing I was someplace else. What I would give to get those days back. To talk with my parents all those times. To cherish all those times I wasted with my parents at the dinner table.

I looked over at TJ. He was worked into the conversation. He was laughing and enjoying talking with his parents. He was one of the lucky ones. Soon, I was worked into the conversation. We started talking about what we were going to do with Halloween coming up in just two weeks.

I started to feel like part of the family again. I was talking, laughing, with a family that was so together. I felt like I was one of them.

After about a half hour of chatting and eating spaghetti, we were done and started to clear the table. Once the dish washer was loaded, TJ took out two coffee cups and filled them with chocolate ice cream. He handed me one and we walked up stairs.

"What time is it?" I asked. TJ looked at his alarm clock, "A quarter to six." he said.

I nodded and took a seat at the edge of his bed. TJ took a seat in his desk chair. We sat in silence again, just eating the ice cream.

"Spinelli," TJ started. I looked over at him. He was staring at the floor, "Spinelli, I know you better then to believe you gave those scars to yourself. Please, just tell me what happened." he asked, his voice was calm and steady.

I took another spoon full of ice cream. He wasn't going to give this up, was he? I didn't know if I should tell him. He said he'd go to the police. I couldn't risk that. They could come, sirens wailing, to the house. He would freak, grab a knife and kill me and my family before the police could stop him.

"Spinelli tell me." he paused, "I bet your dad would want you to tell."

My heart made a loud thump in my chest. He was going to play the dad card, huh? My dad was one of my new weaknesses. What should I do? What in the world should I do?! I wanted to protect my little siblings with all my might, but I didn't know what to choose! I had to think hard on this.

Evan said he'd only hurt my mom and me. I could take the pain, and so could my mom. But, what would happen when Pete and Emily got older? Would he start hitting them too? What would happen to them? I still don't know if they will be strong enough to take a hit. They could tell someone and then who knows what would happen. They could tell a teacher and, knowing teachers, they wouldn't call the cops they'd confront the parents and then Evan would kill us.

I broke down. I dropped the coffee cup and it fell to the floor. I held my hands tight up against my eyes and I felt like I was reliving everything right there, in that cry. I started to hiccup and my voice began to crack and I started weeping out the words, "Yes! Yes! It was Evan! It was all Evan! He did it all! He did it all!" I kept repeating. It was so out of character for me. Crying like that, like a new born baby, right in front of TJ. I leaned forward a little, feeling like I was going to fall to the floor.

I did. I slid off the bed and sat on top of my legs, wrapping my arms around my body, "He did it all, TJ! He hit me, pushed me, strangling me until I couldn't breathe, knocking me out for days at a time, and even sending me to the hospital with a broken arm or leg! He did all that to my mom too! All because he's this sick freak who thinks if my mom looks at a guy she'll leave him! Why, TJ?! Why did he have to pick our family?! Why did he have to pick my mom?! She didn't need that! Nether did I! But, he still came! He destroyed us and I don't know what to do anymore! I need to protect Pete and Emily! That's all I'm sure of right now! He said if my mom or me ever told, he'd kill not only my mom and me but Pete and Emily too! I can't let that happen TJ! You can't tell your parents or the police! I need to protect them! They're the last of my dad, last of the family! They have to live!" I choked out.

I stayed there, weeping, waiting for TJ's reply. He probably thought I was some weak kid. Not his best friend.

I felt arms wrap around me and I looked up. TJ was hugging me! I sat up, and wrapped my arms around his back. I rested my head on his shoulder, and cried into it. He rested his head on the top of mind, holding me tight.

"Spinelli, don't cry. It's okay. I'm here now. I promise that man won't even touch you or Pete or Emily. I promise." he assured me.

"How?! How can you promise something like that?!" I asked.

"Because. That's why." He simply said. Normally, I wouldn't take that as an fair answer, but I let it slid, and continued to cry into his shoulder.

_To be continued . . ._

**i hope u enjoyed this chapy. i plan on wirting 2 more chapys and then thats it. so, it's gonna be 8 chapters after all. Then another 4 a preview kinda thing for the sequal. that is, if u want me to write a sequal after you read the last chapy. anyway, i'll b posting chapy 7 later on tonight, okay? so, stick around and wait until around 5 or 6 o'clock my time (central time) and chpay 7 might be posted by then. anyway, remember R&R and also remember U ROCK 4 READING MY VERY FIRST FANFIC!!!!**

**~~~Taylor**


	7. Fearful

**I'm baaaack!! ok, no funny biz. this is a very important chapy. i aint tellin u y, i'm just saying, dont read it if you r a SUPER e-z cryer. just a fair warning. cuz my mom just read it, n she started balling. i was like "wtf?!?!" n she just said she thought it was so sad. it all ending like that. Oh crap! I just let it slip! forget that last line! ok?? good. anyway, plz R&R n thank u all of u U ROCK 4 READINY MY STORY!!!!!!!! ^-^**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AWSOME SHOW RECESS!!! I ONLY OWN PETE, EMILY, ANNIE AND EVAN (sadly) PAUL AND JOE R THE AWSOME PPL WHO MADE THIS AWSOME SHOW!!! THANK U GUYS FOR MAKIN THIS AWSOME SHOW!!!! XD**

Chapter Seven - Fearful 

_TJ's POV_

I knew it! I was right. It was Evan. But, he didn't just scar Spinelli, he hurt her a bunch of ways in the past and did the same for her mother. He made Spinelli live in fear. Her family live in fear. I thought maybe Joey and Vito didn't know about this, because if they did they would have immediately left the army and come to kill Evan for what he was doing.

I was sitting on my bed. It was about twenty minutes after Spinelli told me about the abuse and she started crying. She stood up about five minutes ago and said she was going to wash her face.

I didn't know what to do now that I knew the truth. All I knew was that I wouldn't let that mad man hurt Spinelli! Or her brother and sister!

Spinelli walked back in the room. It looked like she was never even crying. She smiled weakly at me, "Hey."

I nodded, "Hey." Spinelli walked up to me, "I'm going to head home."

"No!" I shouted, standing up abruptly. Spinelli took a step back, "I want to, Teej." she said.

"Why would you want to go back to that house?!" I asked.

"My family is still there." she mumbled. I sighed. She really became a family kind of girl over the years, huh? "Fine, but hand me your cell phone." I said. She took it out of her pocket and handed it to me. I slid it opened to type in my cell phone number. "Call me or text me any time." I said as I typed in my name.

She nodded. "Okay." and took back her phone. I watched as she turned around and walked out of my room. For some reason I thought I should go after her. Follow her home, make sure she was okay. But, I just brushed off the thought and sat back down on my bed.

_Spinelli's POV_

I heard thunder crackle as I walked to the front door. "Good bye, Mr. and Mrs. Detweiler. Thank you for having me." I said to them. Mr. Detweiler was sitting in the living room watching the new and Mrs. Detweiler was once again talking on the phone with someone.

"No problem Spinelli! Come bye anytime." Mr. Detweiler called. I smiled and walked out the front door.

I walked up the sidewalk and felt a rain drop on my head.

_That's weird. I thought the weather report said clear skies tonight._

I walked up my drive way and into the house, "I'm back!" I called. I walked into the living room and Evan wasn't there, thank God. Mom was watching TV and Pete and Emily were playing with my camera in the front left corner of the living room next to the window.

"You guys!" I said walking over to them, "How'd you get my camera?" I asked, kneeling down to them. Pete was poking at the buttons of the side, and Emily had the cap and was chewing on it.

"Mom! Why'd you let them get my camera?!" I asked her. "What?" my mom said, looking away from the TV. I sighed. I took the camera out of Pete's hands and placed it on the coffee table, the camera lens facing the living room.

My mom stood up and walked up to me, "Ashley, I need to talk to you." she said. I nodded, "Guys, don't touch the camera, okay." I told Pete and Emily as I walked out of the living room. We walked into the kitchen.

"Evan is in the backyard, so we have to talk in here." my mom informed me. I nodded. What did she need to talk about that Evan couldn't hear?

"I'm going to detract Evan. You take the twins a get out of here." she said. I felt my eyes go wide. "What?! No way! Mom, we tried this before! Evan always found us!" I shot back in a whisper. My shook her head, "He only found you because they were still so small at the time and you couldn't get far with them. Now, they're three and can walk. I'll give you a hundred dollars and I want you to get on the bus and get out of town. I've been talking with Joey and Vito the past few months, they still don't know about Evan, but I did tell them that you and the twins would be coming to stay with them for a while to catch up,"

"Wait! Joey and Vito are back form Iraq?" I asked. Mom nodded, "Yes. They bought a house on the eastern coast on Long Island. As long as you don't mind they bought it with their girlfriends, they have everything ready for your arrival. I already got your bus ticket. It leaves in fifteen minutes. I'll detract him; you get the twins and get to the bus stop as fast as you can! By the time you get there, the bus will probably already be there. Okay?" mom asked.

I thought for a moment. "No! No it's not okay!" I finally said. "What?!" Mom asked. "Mom, you're Pete and Emily's mom! Evan could kill you, you know that?! I will not just stand around and flee while I know you're about to die! Pete and Emily need you more then they need me, so," I paused, "So _I'll_ distract him and _you_ leave with the twins."

"What! No! You're crazy Ashley!" Mom whispered. I shook my head, "No, I'm not. Mom, remember growing up I was crazy about wrestling! I can take Evan knowing I can fight back now! And, even if I do die or something, at least you and the twins got away! The twins need a mother more then they need a sister. Okay? I'll detract him, you get away mom."

"But-"

"No buts! They need you! I need you to get them away! I promise, everything will be okay." I interrupted.

"How do you know that Ashley?" mom asked. I smiled, "Because. That's why."

"Flo! Ashley! Where are you two?!" I heard Evan call from the living room. My mom sighed and nodded her head. I smiled. We walked back into the living room. Evan was standing by the window, "You know, this window is really big. People could easily look in and see what's going on. Tomorrow I'll go to the hardware store and get the stuff I need to make this window smaller." **(A/N: sorry, but I ain't a handy girl so idk what you need to make a window smaller)**

My mom nodded an made her way over to the twins. I quickly took out my cell phone and looked for the number TJ typed in for me. I found it, and started to text him:

_Teej, come by in a minute, okay? Call the cops too. _

_~Spinelli_

I put my phone back in my pocket and walked up to Evan. My mom was guiding the twins to the back of the living room, where the sliding glass door to the backyard was.

"Hey, Evan, can I ask you something?" I asked. I needed to ask him something so bad that it would make him forget about my mom and the twins and just think of me. Of hurting me.

"What is it Ash?" he asked, examining the window.

"What's it like to know you'll always be second best in my mom's heart?" I asked with a sly smile. His eyes widened and he quickly turned his to look at me. "What?" he asked.

I put my hands behind my back and smiled, moving my eyes around the room, "Oh, you know. You're my mom's second husband. And, it's not like she wanted to marry you if my dad was still alive. I mean, if he never died, then my mom would have never married you. That must really sting; knowing my mom loves my dad more then she could ever love you."

Evan's face began to turn red and he smiled, "You just love provoking me, don't you."

I smiled back at him, "its fun."

He slapped me. I stepped back. Then looked across the room. Mom and the twins were gone. I smiled and looked over at Evan. I punched him in the face. He fell back. I could see blood at the corner of his mouth.

I felt proud of myself. That proud feeling went away fast because Evan soon stood up and ran to me. He pushed me across the room and I felt the wall crack as I was slammed against it. Evan took hold of my head and was slamming it back and forth into the wall. After about five hits against the wall, I punched him in the stomach and he let go my me. He stepped back a few feet, and a felt woozy. I turned my head slightly to the wall and I could see a few spots of blood. I was about to lunge at Evan, ignoring the blood coming from my head, when I heard a small sneeze.

I stopped and quickly ran over into the dinning room, which was connected to the living room, and looked inside.

Mom was looking threw one of the drawers and Emily and Pete were just standing there. "

"MOM!" I shouted. She looked over at me. "What the hell are you still doing here?!" I asked her quickly. "I had to get Bob's book! I could never leave here without it!" She said.

My dad's book. My mom made it after he died. It contained all recent photos of him and the family, all his favorite belongings (but only belongings that could fit in the book or a piece of the thing) and it have an edited picture in it that Joey did when he came home for the funeral of my dad holding the twins. The way he edited it was he took a picture of my dad holding me, made a copy, and went to Photoshop and edited it to look like he was holding the twins in two pictures. Sure, it wasn't accurate, but it was a good picture and my mom sure did love looking at it. That book is really important to my mom. I couldn't be too mad at her for staying to find the book.

I felt Evan's hand grip the back of my head and he threw my forward, causing me to run into the table.

"Spinelli!" I heard Pete shout. I looked over and Evan was walking up to my mom.

"Are you trying to leave me, Flo?" he asked her. I pushed myself off the table and took Pete and Emily into the living room. I looked back and he had punched my mom in the face, she fell back and her nose was pouring with blood.

She saw me look back, "Go! Go already!" I heard her say. I nodded and Evan immediately spun around and started walking up to me.

I pushed Pete and Emily to walk faster to the front door. "Go! Run you guys! Run!" I shouted at them. They were too scared to listen, though. After seeing Evan throw me onto the table and punch mom in the nose, I'd be scared too. And, knowing he was coming after you. That would freak anyone out.

We were half way out of the living room, to the door, when I felt a sharp pain in my back. It felt like a million little daggers stabbing me in the back and I felt my body go numb.

I heard my mother scream at the top of her lungs, "ASHLEY!"

I looked down at Pete and Emily, and they were looking up at me with fear.

I fell to me kneels. I kept seeing little black dots in my vision.

I glanced behind me. Evan was standing there, smiling proudly. The lamp that was on the coffee table was in his hands, broken and parts dripping with blood. He hit me in the back with the glass part of the lamp. I turned my head back to the twins. They were next.

My eye lids slowly closed and I fell forward. I didn't want to give up just then. I wanted to suck it up and continue with my fight with Evan.

_I'm sorry dad. I let you down. I couldn't protect them. I couldn't save Pete and Emily._

I heard the sound of Evan scream, then a loud bang and my mom scream. I felt it was over. I heard Pete and Emily scream, and then the window broke. Did Evan throw one of them threw the window?

I didn't know. After I heard the window shatter, I completely blacked out.

Death was coming. And it was very painful. . .

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**Oooooh, cliffy!!! XD lol, whats gonna happen?!? did Evan throw the twins threw the window??! Is Spinelli going to die?? Will TJ and the cops show up??!?! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPY OF MY TOTTALY AWSOME STORY!!!! XD lol **

**~~~Taylor**


	8. A Home

**Yay!! i got it done! just to let all of u ppl out there who are reading this, this is the last chapy. It's much longer then all the other chapters, and i'm sorry for the more reading n stuff. And, plz, understand that i'm really stupid and even tho i watch cop shows, idk what the police do when someone calls 4 help, or when they go to a house to arrest someone, i dont know, okay? so i just made it up as i went along. plz dont flame me for that!!!! anyway, i'll be posting a some "preview" for the sequal of this story. but, i dont know if i SHOULD write the sequal. u guys gotta tell me if u want a sequal or not. after u read this chapy and u write a review, tell me if you want a sequal or not, ok? well, anyway plz R&R and i hope u enjoy this chapy! ^-^**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AWSOME SHOW RECESS!!! I ONLY OWN PETE, EMILY, ANNIE AND EVAN (sadly)PAUL AND JOE OWN THE AWSOME SHOW RECESS! AND I LIKE TO THANK U GUYS! U ROCK 4 MAKING THIS GREAT SHOW!!!**

Chapter Eight - A Home

_TJ's POV_

I was sitting in my room. My laptop on my bed and I was typing up the English paper that was due next Friday. I was still working on the first paragraph when my cell phone started to ring.

I pulled it out of my pocket and read the message.

_Teej, come by in a minute, okay? Call the cops too. _

_~Spinelli_

Call the cops? Was something happening at the house? I jumped off my bed and ran out the door. I ran down the stairs, two steps at a time, and out the door. I heard my mother call after me. But, I ignored her and started to dial 911.

"911, what is your emergence?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yeah, my friend's step-father is abusive and I just got a text form her saying to call the cops! I think something is happening at her house! Can you please send a car and an ambulance too?!" I quickly said.

"Yes sir. I have you at 1217 Bleekers Street, is that correct?" the woman asked.

"Yeah. Please hurry. I have a really bad feeling about-" I was cut off by the sound of a right pitched scream.

"ASHLEY!"

"I have to go! Send that car immediately!" I hung up the phone and started to run up the path to the living room widow of the Spinelli house.

I saw Spinelli on her knees, Evan behind her with a broken lamp and Pete and Emily standing in front of Spinelli. I saw Mrs. Spinelli in the back, standing up slowly.

Spinelli fell forward and then I saw Mrs. Spinelli run up to Evan from behind. She clawed her nails into Evan's face. He screamed.**(A/N: yeah, srry i ripped that off from Disturbia, but i couldn't help myself! ^-^)** He backed up to the wall and knocked her into it. Flo fell and he took the broken half of the lamp and hit her with it on her head. I quickly back away from the window to the side walk. I paused for a moment then ran forward. I jumped up and crashed into the window.

I fell forwards for a second, then got my balance and turned to look at Evan. He was staring at me, dumbfounded.

I looked around the room. I saw a hole in the wall with some blood in it, Mrs. Spinelli on the floor and finally I saw the broken glass scattered on the floor and Spinelli laying face first on the floor.

I felt my blood boil and I lunged forward at Evan. He smiled grimly. He punched me before I could strike, and I fell backwards. I still didn't give up though. This time, I got in a punch.

He fell back and just then, I heard the sirens wailing. Evan looked nervous. I quickly pushed him forward and he stumbled back, and tripped over a small coffee table. He didn't get up, so I quickly ran over to Spinelli.

I knelt down next to her, "Spinelli," I started. I gently picked her up and turned her over. Pete and Emily walked up to me. "Spinelli?" I said again. Their was no response.

I heard the front door being knocked on. I saw a man looking in from the broken glass window. I heard one of the men shout, "Knock it down! Hurry!"

The door was kicked open and about seven officers walked in, guns in their hands. "H-him! That mad there! He did all of this!" I said, pointing to Evan. An officer picked him up by the arm and he moaned. He was conscious. The officer made him stand up straight and he began to tell him his rights, while cuffing him.

Paramedics came into the room next, putting Mrs. Spinelli onto a gurney and then another for Spinelli. I was scared when they took Spinelli away. I didn't know what would happen. Was she going to be okay? Was she even alive?

My parents came running over as I was walking out of the house, Pete and Emily standing on either side of me, talking to a paramedic.

"TJ, what happened?!" my mom called. She was standing behind some yellow tape. The whole neighborhood was standing around the yellow tape that was surrounding Spinelli's house.

"Evan tried to kill them, I guess, so I called the cops and I punched him." I said simply. They looked a little shocked and I continued to walk with the paramedic to the ambulance. Pete, Emily and I stepped inside, and the paramedic told my parents the name of the hospital they were talking us to.

The ambulance took off down the street. Their was another paramedic in the back with us. "Excuse me? But, I was wondering, is my friend going to be okay?" I asked him. He shrugged, "It all depends, kid. The head injury, the glass in the back, and a punch in the face. She'll have to spend the night for observation, and we'll see how things go tomorrow. You aren't too beat up, but you still need to get checked out by a doctor. Do you know if these two got hurt?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No. But, they don't have any burses on them. And Spinelli did say Evan never hurt them. Just her and her mom."

"Spinelli? Is that the teenagers' name?" he asked.

"Last name. Her full name is Ashley Funicello Spinelli." I informed him. He nodded and wrote it down, "Funicello? Like the Mouseketeer?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Yeah."

The ambulance came to a stop and the back doors flew open.

_Spinelli's POV_

I was standing in a dark room. I couldn't see anything but darkness. I started to walk around, _"Hello?" _I shouted.

I heard the sound of a gun shot, multiple times. I spun around. I squinted my eyes to see what was going on farther up ahead. It was the back of some person. That person was wearing a red baseball cap and green jacket. I smiled and ran up to him. _"TJ! TJ! Thank God you're here! This place is super creepy!"_ I said, stopping behind him. He just stood there.

"_TJ? TJ, why aren't you saying anything?" _I asked.

I slowly walked around him. Once I saw him front view, I covered my mouth, covering my screams of horror.

TJ's face was clawed out, about eight gun shots were in his chest, and liver and insides were hanging out from a hole in his stomach.

I kept screaming until a felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. Evan was standing there, covered in blood. _"Your turn."_ he said.

My eyes shot open. I heard a beeping noise and the room I was in was white, a blue curtain was on my left side and felt something around my head. I sat up slightly and looked around.

I was in a hospital room. The window curtains were wide open and the morning light was shining in brightly. Two people were sitting, sleeping, in chairs on the other side of the room. It was Mr. and Mrs. Detweiler! I looked to my right and saw someone's head down on the bed, also sleeping. He had on a baseball cap that was backwards.

"T-TJ," I said, it hurt to talk so it sounded more like a whisper.

TJ didn't move. I gently poked his shoulder. "TJ." I said again. He made a grunting sound, sat up slowly and stretched out his arms. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"S-Spinelli?" he asked.

"Good morning." I smiled. He smiled back and stood up, ran over to his parents and started to shake them to wake up, "Mom! Dad! Get up! Spinelli's awake!" he said happily.

They did the same TJ did when he woke up and looked over at me. I waved weakly at them.

"Oh! Spinelli! Thank Goodness you're awake!" Mrs. Detweiler said, running up to me. "We were so worried!" Mr. Detweiler said, following his wife. I smiled at them. Then, realization hit me. I tried sitting up, but my back stung, "P-Pete! E-Emily! W-Where are they?!" I asked them.

TJ gently gripped my shoulders and pushed me back. "Calm down, Spin. They're fine. They're sleeping in the bed behind the curtain."

"W-What about my mom?" I asked. TJ bit his lip. Mrs. And Mr. Detweiler looked a little worried. "Is-" I paused, "Is she dead?" I asked.

Mrs. Detweiler shook her head, "No, no. She isn't dead."

"Then, where is she?" I asked. Mrs. Detweiler sat at the edge of the bed, "I don't know how to say this Spinelli, but, your mother has been going in and out of a coma all night."

I heard my heart beating faster in my ears. "Did-" I paused again, "Did she say anything?" I asked.

"She just said she wanted us to watch you and the twins until she got out. Then she went back into the coma. She hasn't come out of it yet." Mr. Detweiler said.

"Are you?" I asked. "What?" TJ asked. "Are you going to take care of us? Or are you going to send us off to Joey and Vito's house on the eastern coast?" I asked.

"They are your brothers Spinelli," Mr. Detweiler said. I felt like screaming. I was finally back in the town I loved, a good environment for Pete and Emily to grow up, and I was finally reunited with TJ. TJ and the gang. My best friends in the whole world. I don't think I could handle leaving them again.

"But," Mrs. Detweiler said. I looked over at her, "The police looked through your mother's cell phone, and they found Joey and Vito's home phone. They gave us the number to call and tell them what happened and we talked with them about you and the twins' staying." she smiled. **(A/N: I'm pretty sure the police in real life wouldn't do that, but in this story they r cool like that so they did, okay?) **

I grinned a toothy grin, "Oh my God! Thank you so much Mrs. Detweiler!" I said, sitting up again and hugging her. I ignored the pain from my back. "Thank you so much Mr. Detweiler!" Said as I separated from Mrs. Detweiler and hugged Mr. Detweiler.

I turned and hugged TJ, "I really don't know if you had part in the decision on me and the twins staying with you, but thank you anyway!" I said.

TJ hugged me back, "Hey, who do you think is the one who said he didn't want car for his sixteenth birthday so you, Pete and Emily could stay?"

I pulled away, "You gave up your future car just so we could stay here?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much, Teej!" I said again, hugging him tighter. "I'll go get the twins up." Mr. Detweiler said. I nodded and I pulled away from TJ.

"Oh yeah! I'll go get the guys!" TJ said, walking out of the room.

"The guys?" I asked. Mrs. Detweiler smiled. "When your friends found out you were in the hospital they skipped school to come see you. TJ missed school to stay here too."

"And, you're okay with that?" I asked. She nodded, "Yeah. Even though it's school and it's important, you're their friend Spinelli. They are so concerned for you they missed, just to see if you were okay. I'm completely fine with that."

"Cool." I smiled. I heard foot steps and Pete and Emily ran up to me. "Spinelli!" They shouted in unison. I bent over to hug them. "You two okay?" I asked. They nodded. I heard more foot steps and the gang appeared in front of me. Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, Gus. Even Annie and Chipy were there!

"You guys," I started.

"OH! My dear, dear friend Spinelli! We were all so terribly worried about you!" Mikey wailed, running up to my bed side. I smiled, "It's good to see you too, big guy."

"Spinelli! We really were worried! When Teej called this morning saying you were in the hospital, we immediately rushed over!" Vince said, standing next to the twins on the other side of me.

"Spinelli, we're so sorry we acted like that the other day! We really hope you can forgive us!" Gretchen said, running up and giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

I looked over at Gus. "What? Aren't you gonna hug me, or say how sorry you are or something?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "No. I'll just stay over here. I'm scared to pull something out or break something."

I laughed. "Hey, it's good to see you again, Chipy." I smiled at her. She smiled back, "Same here. It was a big surprise when Gus told me you were back. I didn't believe it at first. But, now I really do believe it." she smiled at me.

I nodded. "I don't think we were properly introduced." Annie said, walking up next to me. "I'm Annie Carter. It's nice to meet you Spinelli." she said, extending her right hand. I smiled, "Nice to meet you too." I said, shaking it.

"So, Spinelli the doctor said you can go home in five days. We'll gather up your stuff at your house and move it into our house." Mrs. Detweiler said. "All of it?" I asked.

She chuckled, "No, no. Just clothes and anything you want us to take over. And the toys for the twins and their clothes."

My mouth made a "O". "This is going to be great, Spin! It'll be just like when you and I slept over at each others houses when we were little!" TJ smiled.

"Not the same. When you were little, you both slept in the same room. When Spinelli, Pete and Emily come at the end of the week, the twins will take the small den on the first floor and Spinelli will take Becky's room." Mr. Detweiler made clear.

"Eww. The pink room?" I asked. He chuckled, "The pink room."

"Can you paint it black or purple or something?" I asked.

"No, because it's Becky's room and she wants it to stay pink." Mrs. Detweiler said.

"Damn." I mumbled. The gang laughed and I smiled. "You guys sure this is okay?" I asked them again. "Of course Spinelli. You're just like one of the family. We'd take it as an insult if you didn't want to come stay with us." Mrs. Detweiler made clear. I smiled, "Okay. We'll come stay with you."

Mr. and Mrs. Detweiler took the twins out of the room after that to get something to eat and the gang stayed in the room, and we started to talk and like games. Just like I never left. It was perfect.

_The End . . . _

**THE END!!!! yay its done. omg, i know, i know, that was a stort story. only 8 chapys. but, i'll be posting the "preview" for the sequal as chapter 9, so LOOK OUT!!!! XD ans remember, i'm only posting the sequal if u guys tell me to. i won't post a story people aren't look forward to. so, remember, TELL ME IF U WANT A SEQUAL!!! anyway, thank u all 4 reading my very first fanfic! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!! ^-^ okie dokie, bye bye!! ^-^**

**~~~Taylor**


End file.
